<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] A Change in Environment by AetherBunny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919549">[Podfic] A Change in Environment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherBunny/pseuds/AetherBunny'>AetherBunny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pacific Rim (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bittersweet, Gen, M/M, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Team as Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:55:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherBunny/pseuds/AetherBunny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You can't have them both Pentecost, we have to spread out the resources."</p>
<p>Resources, he wanted to shout at them, these are human beings. Human beings with needs and wants and emotions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pentecost has faith in his team even if the rest of them don't.</p>
<p>I ship them, but it's easy to interpret it as platonic!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Newton Geiszler &amp; Hermann Gottlieb, Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] A Change in Environment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/5663191">Divinity</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherBunny/pseuds/AetherBunny">AetherBunny</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, it's me Aetherbunny and mid quarantine I bought a microphone for a somewhat related project! That project fell through (see bottom notes for more), and I needed to do something with the mic!</p>
<p>This is the first of likely a handful of podfics I'll read of my own works. I'm starting with my best received stuff (most hits, most bookmarks, most kudos etc.) because it seemed like the easiest place to start!</p>
<p>I could possibly even read YOUR fic! Please see the bottom notes for more on that!</p>
<p>The audio process is new to me so I will hopefully get better at it over time! I did take theater classes up through college and right now am relying on that to get good takes lol. I'll be working on better, more efficient ways to help you listen!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><a href="https://soundcloud.com/polly-oliver-470028093">AetherBunny</a> · <a href="https://soundcloud.com/polly-oliver-470028093/a-change-in-environmentmp3/s-aPHyrZOOlIF">A Change In EnvironmentMP3</a></p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had bought the mic to do a radio play style reading of one of my longer fics, and it wound up not working out! Maybe some day I can get that off the ground again! </p>
<p>Until then, you can find me at my sideblog on tumblr as <a>Aetherbunny</a> of course. If you are very seriously interested in having somebody read your fic, you can contact me there! FOR NOW I'll only be doing shorter, non-sexually explicit works! From there we can negotiate! Please note negotiations would include donations or trades of some sort...<br/>(I don't live alone and it's hard to find a quiet place and time to record.)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>